Stuck with You
by angel-twinklez
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo is the type of girl that hardly gets mad. Excluding Eriol. But when they got stuck together in their own school for Spring Break, would they kill each other or will love blossom? E+T! R+R everyone! *FiNiShEd!*
1. You're a pain!

Tomoyo and Eriol comes into the picture  
  
Tomoyo: Kawaii!!!!! This is the first time that I'm hosting angel-twinklez' introduction! I'm so excited!  
  
Eriol: Uh hun, why are we here? Where's angel-twinklez?  
  
Tomoyo: ^-^U oops, I forgot. She couldn't do the introduction because.. Well, it's a girl thing. Sorry! I hope you understand sweetie! ~ Gives Eriol a kiss, making him blush ~  
  
Tomoyo: Well, angel-twinklez gave me the introduction on a piece of paper. ~ Pulls out a crumpled paper from her pocket and unfolds it. Then she clears her throat ~ Hello everyone! I'm sorry I can't introduce to you my 3rd fic because I need to sort some stuff out, but Tomoyo and Eriol are going to substitute for me. So I hope you guys enjoy my fic and I'm still sorry for discontinuing my other one! Really I am! Please don't flame me! ~ Tomoyo raises her eyebrow ~ I have no idea what she just wrote, but hopefully, you readers do. Hey Eriol, what are you doing?  
  
Eriol: ~ smirking ~ I'm trying to find out angel-twinklez' problem.  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Smacks Eriol's arm ~ Don't do that sweetie! Us girls like to have privacy for OURSELVES you know.  
  
Eriol: So YOU tell me then!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ glares at Eriol ~  
  
Eriol: ^-^U I guess that means no?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ glares ~  
  
Eriol: -_-U all right.. Well, please review angel-twinklez' fic!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ smiles ~ I'll put on the disclaimer. I wonder what she has in store for us on her fic?  
  
Disclaimer: Angel-twinklez doesn't own Clamp (Eriol: Thank goodness too. Tomoyo: Eriol!) or the dub version of CCS. Please don't sue her because we love her. (Eriol: Except me. Tomoyo: Eriol! Don't be so rude! She is not Li- kun!) Well, on with Chapter 1!  
  
  
  
Stuck with you: You're a pain!  
  
~ School ~  
  
It was only 7:00 on a Saturday night. Everyone feels cozy in their house, either spending time with their family or just watching t.v. Everyone has different plans on what to do for their spring break, but Tomoeda high (A/N: I don't know if there's such a thing, but please don't get mad if there isn't  
  
Such a thing! I don't know any schools in Japan!) Is pretty busy this evening, because Terada-sensei's class is going to the cottage on Sunday, but there's one little twist in that little trip. "You will be sleeping in our class on Saturday, so I suggest you bring everything with you when you come.  
  
As soon as everyone is here, the doors of this school will be locked from the inside AND the outside, and I'll only unlock it when we have to load the bus the next day, and when everyone is still coming to the school." He said clearly. So that's how Tomoeda high is busy, with all of Terada- sensei's students  
  
Going in the school. A shiny, black car stopped in front of the school, and a girl in the age of 15 came out of the backseat. Her name was Daidouji Tomoyo, and half the population of the men in Tomoeda high is head over heels in love with her, yet her not wanting to date any of them is a  
  
Mystery to everyone, even for herself. 2 Women dressed in black also came out of the car, unloading the trunk by taking out 4 luggage. "Please just set it down beside me." Tomoyo said in her sweet voice. The 2 women nodded. "As you wish, Daidouji-sama." One of the women said. Once everything was  
  
With Tomoyo, she gave a slight nod to her bodyguards, whom went back in the car and drove away. Tomoyo sighed. - Better bring these in - she thought, picking up one of the luggage, but end up dropping it due to its heaviness. "Now how am I going to bring all 4 of these inside the school?" she  
  
Muttered under her breath. As if on cue, Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Li Meiling and Kinomoto Touya came into view. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura and Meiling screamed and ran to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up and smiled hugging Sakura and Meiling. "Guys! We just saw each other a few hours ago!"  
  
She Laughed, but otherwise, hugged her dear friends. Sakura pulled away. "I know, but I'm just so excited, aren't you?" she said bouncily. Tomoyo grinned at her in response. "Yeah! I mean, a week without parents and just pure paradise." Meiling sighed dreamily. Tomoyo giggled. "Better not say that  
  
To Touya then." She whispered to Meiling, making her blush. (A/N: That's right! I put in a little M+T in here too, but I can't help it! This couple are pretty good together.. Well, in my eyes anyway. So please Y+T fans, please don't hate!) "Can we do the chatting later and help us out with some of YOUR  
  
Luggage?" Syaoran said, out of breath. Sakura went to him. "Sure Syao-kun! I'll take this.." She said, pulling out her purse. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Well that certainly helped." He said sarcastically. Sakura kissed his cheek, making sure that Touya didn't see it. "Of course it did, Syao-kun! That's why  
  
I love you so much!" She whispered the last part, making Syaoran blush, but argued no more as they made their way inside the school. Tomoyo watched everything in mere amusement, then turned to Meiling. "So, how are you and Touya anyway?" She asked. Meiling blushed. "Still taming him on  
  
How to be nice to my cousin, but I'm getting there. Besides, his kisses are DEFINITELY worth it." She said, making the two of them giggle. "What? Did I just disappear or something?" They both looked at Touya, who was now having difficulty balancing Meiling's luggage. Meiling quickly went to his side and  
  
Took a luggage from him. Touya sighed in relief. "Thanks Mei." He said, kissing Meiling. Tomoyo tried to hold back laughter, seeing Meiling blushing like mad while Touya looked like he was going to fall if you poked him with holding Meiling's luggage and kissing her. Once they pulled away, Tomoyo said,  
  
"Maybe you should go in now MEI," she choked out, exaggerating Touya's pet name for Meiling while trying to keep a straight face. Meiling's face turned crimson, but nodded and went inside the school. Touya followed suit, but stopped mid-way. "I'll help you with your luggage, okay Tomoyo?" he said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That would be lovely, Touya-kun." She replied. Touya smiled at her before following his girlfriend again. Once they were all in, she sat on her luggage and waited patiently for Touya. He came out moments after, and soon, she was inside her class, chatting animatedly to Sakura, Syaoran  
  
And Meiling. "Well hello, my dear plum blossom," A voice said behind Tomoyo, and she immediately stopped talking and groaned. "You have exactly 10 seconds to get out of my face Hiiragizawa." She said hotly. "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.." "All right class! Get ready to go to sleep!" Terada-sensei said,  
  
Breaking the heated argument between Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol, who was smirking. "You gut lucky this time four-eyes, so you better get out of my way for this whole week because I'm planning on spending my time PEACEFULLY than waste it on someone like  
  
You." She hissed at him before going to the washroom, where she screamed. Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't really been in good terms with each other. When Eriol first came to Tomoeda, Tomoyo thought that Eriol would be someone nice. That is, until she fell down the stairs one time and Eriol saw it, rolling on  
  
The floor with his hand clutching his stomach from laughter. That's when they became enemies. Everyday, Eriol finds a way to annoy Tomoyo, and she hates it. Minutes later, Sakura and Meiling popped in the washroom. "Why does Eriol-kun always do that to you?" Sakura said, gently patting her friend's  
  
shoulder. "If you ask me, I think he has a thing for you." Meiling's answer made Tomoyo's eyes look petrified. "You've got to be kidding Meiling!" she exclaimed. Meiling smiled. "Well, think about it. He has a pet name for you, annoys the heck out of you when he doesn't do it to any other people." She  
  
Said. Tomoyo eyed her suspiciously. "If you're trying to get back at me for calling you 'Mei', then I beg for forgiveness." Tomoyo said. Meiling laughed. "It has nothing to do with that. But I really do think that he likes you." She winked at Tomoyo before leaving the washroom. "Hoe? Tomoyo, who's Mei?"  
  
Sakura's confusion made Tomoyo laugh, feeling a little bit happier.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good night Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, Li-kun" Tomoyo said, closing her eyes. "Good night Tomoyo-chan, " They said at the same time. "Good night Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun" she said. A number of voices replied "Good night Tomoyo-chan." To her. "Where's my 'good  
  
night' my plum blossom?" Eriol's voice made Tomoyo's blood boil. "Go to hell, Hiiragizawa," She hissed. "Good night to you too, my dear plum blossom." At that response, Tomoyo was ready to kill, but she decided to let it go, for she wanted to have a peaceful sleep.  
  
~ Midnight ~  
  
Tomoyo sat up from her sleeping bag, feeling irritated. - Ugh! Why can't I go to sleep? - She thought furiously. Then she got an idea. Quietly, she stood up from her sleeping bag and left the classroom. As soon as she closed the door, Eriol came out of the washroom and saw Tomoyo tiptoeing in the  
  
Hallway. Eriol smirked and decided to follow her.  
  
~ Music class ~  
  
Tomoyo turned the doorknob from the music class, and fortunately, it turned. - Yes! - She thought happily while stepping in the music class, where she does her choir practice. She closed the door behind her and went to the closet, where her choir members and her put their entire music stuff in. "This is  
  
Exactly what I need to get to sleep! I'll just sing a song and I'll fall asleep in no time!" She mumbled to herself, smiling when she found her music folder. What she didn't know was that Eriol was watching her from outside the door, still smirking. She went through all the music sheets from her music folder  
  
Until she found the song that she wants to sing. She smiled warmly at the music sheet, reading the lyrics and the notes. After clearing her throat, she sang the lyrics.  
  
Loving you is not just luck or illusion,  
  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
  
Don't find it baby  
  
You know that it's just destiny's way  
  
Baby loving you,  
  
Comes easily to me  
  
It's what I'm living for  
  
It's all in the chemistry  
  
Baby loving you  
  
Is how it's meant to be?  
  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
  
(Natural)  
  
For the first time, Eriol wiped his own smirk off his face, and placed a smile on. He always knew that Tomoyo had a good voice, he just never heard her put it to good use. And then he took a good look on her. His breath was caught in his throat. Even if Tomoyo was in pajamas, her raven locks flowing  
  
Her back looks so silky that Eriol had a sudden urge to run his fingers through it, to see if it feels silky by the way that it looks. (A/N: Don't think bad thoughts men!) The way her amethyst eyes twinkled in the moonlight was enough for Eriol to get lost in them. And when her face catches the moonlight  
  
Streaming from the music room, she looked as if Aphrodite was born again. In other words, Tomoyo was Beautiful. - Now I remember why I'm in love with her, - he thought as he continued watching Tomoyo, who started to sing again.  
  
We got the answers but there's no explanation  
  
We got each other baby, come what may (come what may)  
  
It's in the science; it's genetically proven  
  
'Cause when you touch me the reaction it's just blows me away  
  
Baby loving you,  
  
Comes easily to me  
  
It's what I'm living for  
  
It's all in the chemistry  
  
Baby loving you  
  
Is how it's meant to be?  
  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
  
(Natural)  
  
Eriol almost hit the door because he was so mesmerized by Tomoyo and her voice. - And if I did, and she sees me here, she wouldn't be afraid to murder me - he thought, and decided that it was best for him to go back to the classroom and dream about the amethyst-eyed girl.  
  
Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
  
Come on get close, closer to me  
  
It's oh so natural; it's oh so easy to see  
  
Baby loving you,  
  
Comes easily to me  
  
It's what I'm living for  
  
It's all in the chemistry  
  
Baby loving you  
  
Is how it's meant to be?  
  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
  
(Natural)  
  
As soon as Tomoyo let the last note hang in the air, her eyes drooped down, and she sat on one of the chairs, put her head down on the desk and went to a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol popped into the picture again  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Wide-eyed ~ Wow. That was amazing  
  
Eriol: ~ Wide-eyed too, then turned angry ~ Why did angel-twinklez make you hate me in her fic!  
  
Tomoyo: But you know that I love you..  
  
Eriol: ~ Takes Tomoyo in his arms and kisses her passionately, then pulls away ~ Of course I do. And you know that I love you too.  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Blushes, but nods her head ~  
  
Eriol: All right guys! Angel-twinklez told me that if you don't like it, flame her! If you do like it, review!  
  
~ Person coughs in the crowd ~ Eriol: ~ Vein popping ~ Don't you guys believe me?!? ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Touches Eriol's shoulder ~ He's right guys. Angel-twinklez DID tell him to say that to you guys.  
  
~ A wave of chatting went to the crowd, and left to leave some reviews ~ Eriol: ~ Vein popping even more ~ Why didn't they believe me?  
  
Tomoyo: ^-^U Let's just go now Eriol!  
  
Eriol: ¬¬ You're not telling me something..  
  
Tomoyo: ^-^UU see you guys next time! 


	2. This is your fault!

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry that I couldn't introduce the 1st chapter to you guys! It's just that I had to settle things with people.. Let's just put it that way, all right? Well I was a little bit scared of how Tomoyo and Eriol handled the introduction, but hopefully, they didn't screw it up. But thanks for helping me out guys!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol pops in  
  
Tomoyo: Don't worry, we didn't ruin your introduction! ^_~  
  
Eriol: WHY DID YOU MADE TOMOYO HATE ME ON YOUR FIC?!?  
  
Angel-twinklez: I did it because it's part of my story dimwit!  
  
Eriol: ~ Vein popping ~ What did you just CALL ME?!?  
  
Angel-twinklez: Get me mad and I'll make Tomoyo hate you even more in my fic!  
  
Tomoyo: Why can't my boyfriend and angel-twinklez get along? T_T  
  
~ Tomoyo looks at angel-twinklez and Eriol, who were now sticking their tongues at each other ~  
  
Tomoyo: -_-U I'm going to have a serious talk with these two. ~ Turns to the audience ~ Okay guys! Here's chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Stuck With You: This is your fault!  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
"All right guys! First, you have to put your luggage in the bus, then you go inside and pick whichever seat you want to sit in, is that clear?" Terada-sensei's voice boomed toward his class, and they nodded in response. "Good. Now start loading!" He said, motioning the first student to go. Eriol looked  
  
Around his surroundings because he couldn't help but feel as if there's someone missing. He studied each and every one of his classmates, and that's when he noticed it. Tomoyo was missing! Eriol sighed. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself as he separated himself from the class, grabbed his  
  
Luggage and went back inside the school.  
  
~ Music class ~  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, stretching her arms out. "I slept good." She said, smiling to herself as she got up from the seat and was about to leave the room when Eriol burst in, panting. Tomoyo groaned and glared at him. "NOW what do you want Hiiragizawa? Are you stalking me?"  
  
She replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Eriol looked at her. "The bus is leaving in 5 minutes!" he yelled at her, making Tomoyo's jaw drop. "What?!? And you didn't even bother to wake me up?!?" she shot back. Eriol didn't even bother to reply. He grabbed her arm and started to lead her out  
  
Of the music class. "Let's go or we'll be left out!" he yelled, still dragging Tomoyo. Tomoyo yanked her arm off Eriol's grasp. "In case you hadn't noticed mister, I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!" she yelled. "And there's no way I'm going out until I changed." She said. Eriol tried his best not to get irritated, but  
  
His patience is running out. "Then change! And hurry up!" he commanded, and Tomoyo didn't need convincing because the next thing Eriol knew, Tomoyo was running to their class. In 15 minutes tops, Tomoyo came out of the washroom with a baby pink tank top, jeans and a blue sweater that was  
  
Zipped up, but stopped midway, showing some of her tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Eriol's jaw almost dropped, but he snapped back to reality before Tomoyo gets suspicious. "Are you ready now?" he said in an impatient voice instead. Tomoyo frowned at him. "I still need to pack you  
  
Know." She replied and quickly stuffed her clothes in her luggage before zipping it up and pulling all of her luggage with her. Eriol rolled his eyes and took 2 of her luggage. Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but Eriol cut her off. "If you bring all 4 of your luggage with you, then we won't be able to  
  
Catch up to everyone." He said. Tomoyo just nodded, and they walked fast to the front door, where they noticed that the door was closed. Tomoyo dropped her luggage and went to the window while Eriol ran to the door and tried to push it open with no such luck. "Dammit!" he screamed. "They  
  
Left us." Tomoyo whispered in the window, looking at the bus that just left and was now a speck of the view before disappearing. "Great! We're stuck here!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol racked his brain on how to get out of the school. "All right, don't panic." He said to Tomoyo. "Let's look for any door that's  
  
Not locked. I'll go left and you go right, okay?" Tomoyo was about to protest, but Eriol was already at the end of the hallway. Tomoyo shrugged. "Guess it's worth a try." She mumbled to herself before going to the other direction to look for any open doors and windows.  
  
~ 1 hour later in the front door ~  
  
"Did you find any open doors?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo sat on the floor and shook her head. Eriol sat across from her, leaning on the door. "Me neither." He said. Tomoyo got an idea. "Use your staff! Try and blast this stupid door and we can get out of here!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Eriol wanted her to be like this, but unfortunately, someone has to break it to her. "I forgot my staff at home." He said, avoiding her gaze. Tomoyo's smile immediately vanished and it was places with a frown. "Hiiragizawa! Why do you forget important stuff in your house!" she yelled. Eriol looked up, also  
  
Frowning. "Well I didn't KNOW I was going to need it!" he shot back. Tomoyo smiled again. "Well how about you use one of your spells to unlock the door?" she said, eyes lighting up again. This time, Eriol winced. "I could only unlock something if it was locked magically, not by a normal key." He said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat. Then, she smiled again. "Well can you talk to Nakuru telepathically and ask her to bring your staff?" she asked. Eriol looked at her dully. "Nakuru's at England for a vacation, and she took Spinel with her." He said. Tomoyo groaned. "Now what, genius?" she yelled at him. Eriol  
  
Glared at her. "What are you talking about?" he yelled back. "You're the one with magical powers! Figure it out!" she cried out furiously. Eriol narrowed his eyes at her, making Tomoyo queasy. "Well it's not my fault that you just had to change out of your pajamas!" he exclaimed. "Well I'm not going to  
  
Waste my energy on you!" Tomoyo said hotly, standing up. "Talk to me when you figured out a way to get us out of here." She said before walking away. Eriol raised his eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to the cafeteria and find something to eat." She said before turning the  
  
Corner. In the empty hallway, he heard Tomoyo say, "I didn't exactly eat anything today, and I don't want to starve myself." Eriol sighed and put his head back to the door. "Look at the bright side, Eriol. You're stuck with the person you love, but she just hates you." He muttered to himself before getting up,  
  
Taking Tomoyo's luggage put it in the classroom and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat as well.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: I don't want to hear you arguing again, do you hear me?  
  
Angel-twinklez and Eriol: Yes Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Now say sorry to each other!  
  
Eriol and Angel-twinklez: ~ facing each other ~ I'm sorry.  
  
Tomoyo: Now shake hands!  
  
Eriol and angel-twinklez: ~ Grumbles, but shakes hands ~  
  
Tomoyo: And if I hear you two fighting again, what am I going to do?  
  
Eriol and angel-twinklez: you'll handcuff us together and won't let us out until we compromise.  
  
Tomoyo: ^-^ great! ~ Turns to audience ~ Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Now please review angel-twinklez' fic!  
  
Angel-twinklez: Hey! I was supposed to say that!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Glares at angel-twinklez, who sank back at her seat ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: Sorry  
  
~ Eriol bites his lip to hold back laughter, and angel-twinklez hit him with her elbow ~  
  
Eriol: OW!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ glares at angel-twinklez and Eriol ~ What happened?  
  
Angel-twinklez: I think Eriol's appendix hurt  
  
Tomoyo: ~ panics ~ Oh no! I'm going to call the ambulance!  
  
~ Tomoyo runs off, and angel-twinklez chuckles, looking at Eriol who's glaring daggers at her ~ 


	3. It's a deal!

Thank you so much for the good reviews! I love you all, honestly! I also like to thank Tomoyo and Eriol for entertaining me, even if I'M supposed to be the one who controls the saying here.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol pops in the picture again  
  
Angel-twinklez: -_-U why is it that whenever I give credit to you guys, you always pop in?  
  
Tomoyo: Because we want to! ^_~ Besides, it's not funny that you made Eriol's appendix taken out for no particular reason you know  
  
Eriol: ~ glares at angel-twinklez ~ I know.  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ giggles ~ Don't mention it ^_~  
  
Eriol: ~ Vein popping ~ Why you-  
  
Tomoyo: What did I say about you two arguing?  
  
Eriol and angel-twinklez: ~ mumbles ~ sorry  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Turns to audience ~ Well, here's chapter 3!  
  
Angel-twinklez: HEY! Stop taking my lines!  
  
~ Tomoyo glares at angel-twinklez, who looks down at the ground ~  
  
  
  
Stuck with You: It's a deal!  
  
~ Cottage ~  
  
"This is great! A cozy cabin with just you, me and Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said, dropping his luggage in the door. Takashi bumped into him. "Uh, Syaoran? Can you get out of the way so I can enter?" Takashi said. Syaoran sweatdropped and picked up his luggage. "Oops. Sorry." he replied. Takashi looks  
  
Around the bedroom. "I get the middle bed!" he yelled out, running to the middle bed. "I get the one near the window!" Cried Syaoran. They both plopped down on the bed at the same time, and that's when they realized it. "Where's Hiiragizawa?" they asked each other at the same time and they both  
  
Shrugged. Then Sakura and Meiling burst in their cabin. "Tomoyo's missing!" Meiling and Sakura said at the same time. "Hiiragizawa's missing too!" Syaoran and Takashi said in unison. Sakura looked surprised. "Where did they go?" she asked. They went silent for a moment, until Meiling broke the  
  
Silence. "I think that they got left out back at the school." Meiling said. Everyone looked at each other. Then they all burst out laughing. "I wonder if they're going to burn the school since they're stuck together?" Takashi asked, wiping the tears in his eyes. "Tomoyo will probably chop him in slices."  
  
Sakura said, clutching her stomach. "I think that Tomoyo will break Eriol's bones." Syaoran choked out, leaning on the wall for support. "But I think we should let them set aside their differences." Meiling said in a serious voice. They all stared at her. "Well don't you guys get tired of those two bickering all  
  
The time?" she asked. They all nodded in response. "Well I think that if they get stuck together in school for a week, then the least they can do is befriend each other, don't ya think?" Meiling said, and they all nodded again. "But what are we going to say to Terada-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Well, we  
  
Can cover up for them." Meiling replied and all 4 of them agreed.  
  
~ Cafeteria ~  
  
"There's nothing to eat in this so-called 'Cafeteria'!" Eriol exclaimed, slamming the fridge door for about a hundred times. Tomoyo shot him an irritated look. "That's why you COOK food! So you can EAT!" she exclaimed, stirring up the spaghetti that she was making. Eriol stared at her. "You cook?" he  
  
Asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing right now? Making poison? Well obviously I can cook!" she answered, not bothering to cover up the annoyance in her voice. "What do you make?" Eriol asked. "I make all kinds of food, but if I were to name them all, then I'll be just wasting  
  
My time." Tomoyo answered. Then Tomoyo threw Eriol a spatula. "All right. Start cooking." She said, then turned back to her spaghetti. Eriol looked at the ground, making circles with his foot. "I can't cook." He said softly, but enough for Tomoyo to hear. She burst out laughing. Everytime she got control,  
  
She ended up laughing again. After 5 minutes, she finally stopped laughing, but was still giggling like crazy. Eriol glared at her. "Well you don't have to be rude, you know." He said hotly. Tomoyo finally stopped giggling and glared back. "Now you know how I felt when you laughed at me when I fell down  
  
The stairs." She hissed, before turning back to her spaghetti. Eriol suddenly felt guilty. - I guess it really is my fault that she hates me in the first place - he thought. Then a plan formed on his head. "Let's make a deal." He said, smiling directly at her. Too bad Tomoyo wasn't looking at him. "What deal?"  
  
She replied dully. "You teach me how to cook, and I'll stop making fun of you." He said. Tomoyo stopped stirring and looked at him. After a moment, a smile crept up to her face. "Deal." She said, sticking her arm out for Eriol to shake. Eriol gladly took it, and a wave of electricity passed from one person  
  
To the other. Tomoyo quickly let go of Eriol's hand. - That was weird - Tomoyo thought, checking if her spaghetti was soft. "So, when do I get to start my lesson?" Eriol asked, breaking the silence that developed between the two of them. Tomoyo smiled at her spaghetti. "Well first, hand me the bowl  
  
Over by the counter, so I can put my spaghetti in there. After, use the can opener to open the tomato sauce and give it to me." She said. Eriol silently obeyed. After the spaghetti was on the bowl, Eriol went over to Tomoyo, holding two cans. "Which one of these two is the tomato sauce?" he asked her.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the two cans he was holding and rolled her eyes. "Hiiragizawa! Look at the label carefully! The one on your right hand is tomato PASTE!" she exclaimed, taking the other can from Eriol's left and putting it on her spaghetti. Eriol looked at the can that was left on his hand. "Oh." Was  
  
All he said when he noticed the "paste" word on the label before putting it back on the cupboard. Tomoyo sighed. "We have a long way to go." She mumbled to herself, then she got an idea. "Hiiragizawa? Your first lesson in cooking is how to bake a cake!" she exclaimed happily, not noticing the  
  
Confused look on Eriol's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hi everyone! Angel-twinklez can't host the chapter again because she's busy right now. If you want to know what she's doing, go see for yourself ~ Tells camera man to turn to his left, where angel-twinklez and Eriol are tied together on a pole with tape on their mouths ~  
  
Tomoyo: You see, I got REALLY annoyed with them fighting, so I asked Sakura- chan to use the Sleep Card on both of them, and Li-kun helped me out by tying them together on the pole. Hey! They won't negotiate with each other, so this is what they get! I'd like to thank Sakura-chan And Li-kun for helping me out! Thanks guys!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pops in  
  
~ Syaoran walks to the pole and mocks Eriol, while angel-twinklez laughed. (Though the sound was muffled) ~  
  
Sakura: Anything for you, Tomoyo-chan!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ grins at Sakura-chan and they watched Syaoran mock Eriol continuously with amusement, and angel-twinklez trying really hard to laugh ~ 


	4. How to bake a cake

Tomoyo: hello everyone! Apparently, angel-twinklez and Eriol are still tied to the pole because I saw them kicking each other, thinking that I wasn't looking, so now their feet are tied too! Go take a look ~ tells the camera man to focus on angel-twinklez and Eriol, who were both glaring intently at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Well, isn't it nice to have peace and quiet without those two bickering all the time? ~ Crowd nods ~ Well, here's chapter 4!  
  
Stuck with You: How to bake a cake  
  
~ Cafeteria (still) ~  
  
"That was delicious Daidouji!" Eriol exclaimed, patting his stomach in satisfaction. Tomoyo stared at him. Eriol noticed her gaze and smirked. "What's wrong? Are you finally falling for my drop-dead gorgeous looks?" he asked. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "Drop-dead gorgeous looks? Why can't I see  
  
It?" she asked mockingly, earning a glare from Eriol. "You called me by my last name." She finally said. Eriol looked confused. "So?" he asked, not quite getting the picture. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You don't call me by my last name. You usually call me 'my dear plum blossom'." She said. Then, her  
  
Eyes narrowed. "Hey Hiiragizawa, are you feeling all right? I mean, when I said I was making poison, I wasn't really making it." She said. Eriol laughed. "Well, if we're going to negotiate, then I might as well stop calling you 'plum blossom', am I right?" he asked. Tomoyo was going to say something, when  
  
He interrupted. "Unless, you want to be called 'plum blossom' for the rest of your life." Tomoyo groaned. He just HAS to get on her nerves! She picked up the dirty dishes and stood up. "Daidouji let me do it." Eriol said. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I'm going to let you wash the  
  
Dishes?" she asked, but sat back down. "Just watch." Eriol winked at her and with a snap of his fingers, the plates disappeared. Tomoyo gave him a strange look. "What did you do to the harmless dishes?" she asked, terrified for the dishes. Eriol laughed at her expression. "Well, why don't you go see  
  
For yourself?" he said, gesturing at the kitchen. Tomoyo gave him another strange look before going to the kitchen and gasped. There, on the faucet, was the water running and the dishes washing themselves. "Impressed?" Eriol said, going behind her. Though Tomoyo was still looking at the dishes  
  
Which were now drying itself off, she was fully aware of Eriol breathing on her back, and she couldn't help but shiver. - Why am I shivering? I mean, this is HIIRAGIZAWA we're talking about! I can't be.. ATTRACTED to him.. Am I? - She thought, but pushed it back because she was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Earth to Daidouji? HEY!" Tomoyo blinked a few times and looked to see Eriol waving a hand in front of her. "The dishes are washed already, and you've been staring at nothing for 5 minutes." He said, still staring at her. "Honestly Daidouji, you scare me sometimes." He said. Tomoyo racked her brain for  
  
A remark. "Honestly Hiiragizawa, you annoy me sometimes." She said, shooting him an irritated look. Eriol raised his hands in defense. "Well I'm sorry if I was concerned, okay?" he said. Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously. "You CARE?" she asked, not believing it. Eriol nodded shyly, avoiding her gaze. "Well  
  
Yeah.." he trailed off. Tomoyo looked surprise. "Well that was unexpected." She said. "I never thought I'd see you care for a person, let alone his mortal enemy." She didn't let him reply and grabbed his arm. "Okay! Time for your lesson!" she exclaimed, dragging Eriol to the Home  
  
Economics class, ignoring the electricity coming from him.  
  
~ Home Economics class ~  
  
"I'm amazed the door isn't locked here." Eriol said, stepping inside the classroom. He watched Tomoyo go to the cupboards, searching for items. "Hey Daidouji, what do you need?" he asked, going over to her. Tomoyo closed the cupboard and opened the next one beside it. "Well, to make a cake, you  
  
Need ingredients." She shot back. Eriol smirked. "Is that all?" he asked nonchalantly. Tomoyo looked at him. "Are you suggesting something, Hiiragizawa? Because I'd like to hear it right about now and my patience is running out." Tomoyo said, feeling annoyed. Eriol's smirked seem wider than  
  
Before. "Tell me what we need." He stated. Tomoyo sighed and took out a list from her pocket before handing it to Eriol. Eriol quickly scanned the list and with a wave of his hand, the table was filled with everything they needed. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at Eriol. "Why is it that you can get the dishes  
  
To wash by itself and for the ingredients to appear out of nowhere when you can't simply unlock a door because it's been locked by a normal key?" she said, arms crossed over her chest. Eriol flashed her a seductive smile, making her hair stand up. "What can I say? It's a gift." He replied. Tomoyo  
  
Gulped. Kami-sama, what is Eriol Hiiragizawa doing to her? Tomoyo looked away and went over to the table. "Okay, let's start now." She said, ignoring the nagging feeling that she might regret making a deal with Eriol.  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
"Because you have been patient with me through the whole process of baking a cake, you have the honor of cutting it." Eriol said in a fake English accent, making Tomoyo giggle. She was still finding it hard to believe that she actually GOT ALONG with Eriol while she taught him how to bake a  
  
Cake. "I am honored to be the first to cut the cake." She said in the same English accent, though her giggles kept interrupting. Eriol looked surprised. "If I didn't know, I'd say you were born in England. How did you speak the accent so fluently?" he asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. (A/N: She rolls her eyes a  
  
Lot on this chapter, If I'm not mistaken) "It's one of those things that you don't know about me." She said, tossing her hair back before taking the knife and cutting a slice on the cake. She put the cake on a small plate and took a fork before taking a piece off the cake and putting it in her mouth. Eriol  
  
Swallowed hard. - What if it turned awful? - He thought nervously, watching Tomoyo chew. After a moment, her eyes lit up. "This is great!" she said, taking another bite. Eriol grinned. "Well, I had the best teacher." He said softly, and relief washed over him when Tomoyo didn't hear him. "Make sure  
  
You remember the steps on baking a cake, and if you do, bake a cake for Nakuru and she will go crazy!" Tomoyo said, helping herself with another slice. Eriol watched her intently, taking a mental note on how beautiful she looks when her eyes twinkle in delight and face flushed with excitement. And this  
  
Time, he didn't have to be careful. "Hey Hiiragizawa! Aren't you going to try your cake? Because if you don't, I might just demolish the whole thing." Tomoyo's sweet voice brought him back to reality, and he smiled, taking a fork and a small plate. "Well don't, because I made the cake." He said.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Well I was the one that taught you how to bake a cake, in case you've forgotten." She said, nudging him on the elbow. "You know Hiiragizawa, you're not that bad if you keep acting nicely." She said before going to the drinking fountain to take a drink. Eriol smiled at the cake he was  
  
Holding. Maybe, just maybe, he can tame this hot-tempered Aphrodite that was standing right before his eyes.  
  
  
  
~ Camera man points at Tomoyo, who was sleeping. The camera man nudges her by a stick, and she woke up ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ tries to rub her eyes, but realizes that she was tied up ~ huh? Why am I tied up?  
  
~ Angel-twinklez pops out of nowhere ~ Angel-twinklez: Well, well, well. Look who's in our spot now Eriol?  
  
~ Eriol pops out of nowhere too and goes to Tomoyo and started kissing her neck ~ Eriol: how do you like being tied up now?  
  
~ Tomoyo whimpers ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: EEWW! ~ Takes the camera and focuses it on her ~ All right guys! There's nothing to see there! Well, review my fic! And yes, if you're wondering, Eriol and me actually negotiated to get out of being tied up and I was the one who tied Tomoyo up. ~ Giggles ~ so I hope you enjoyed my fic! ~ Looks back at Eriol and Tomoyo, gave a disgusted look and turned back to the camera ~ Oh don't worry. They're just making out. If they went farther, They'll be meeting my fist! ^_~ Well, see ya! 


	5. Volleyball Competition

Hi everyone! I'm sorry about not putting up my chapter faster. It's just that my sis needed to use the computer, and I couldn't go on it until today. She had to study for her exams, so I can't scold her for hogging the computer, right? Well I FINALLY managed to shoo "you-know-who" (I'm not going to name them, in case they pop out of nowhere again) so I'm hosting my fic again! I'm so happy! ~ Wipes tears ~  
  
  
  
Stuck with You: Volleyball competition  
  
  
  
~ Hallway ~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on the floor, glaring at each other. Not because of annoyance with one another, but CHALLENGING each other. During the day, Tomoyo wondered if Eriol and her should sleep together in the same classroom or if they should sleep in separate classrooms. Eriol suggested  
  
They should sleep in one classroom, but Tomoyo thought against it. Then Eriol tried to resolve it by having a staring contest outside their classroom, and that's why they were staring at each other intently in their pajamas. About a moment, Tomoyo saw Eriol's eye twitch. Tomoyo smirked, not taking her  
  
Eyes off his blue Ones. "Giving up, Hiiragizawa?" she asked. Eriol gulped. "N-no," he stammered. Tomoyo's smirk grew. "Just give up," she said. Eriol smirked. "Not in this lifetime sweetheart." He said. Tomoyo let go of his comment. She'll just torment him. Finally, Eriol blinked. Tomoyo raised her fist  
  
High in the air. "YES! WHO'S THE BEST NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping for joy. After a moment, she realized that she was alone in the hallway. Tomoyo frowned. - Where did Hiiragizawa go? - She thought, putting her hands on her hips. Her thought was answered when she saw  
  
Eriol come out of the men's bathroom, a smile on his face. She burst out laughing. Eriol frowned at her. "You let me win because you had to go to the bathroom?" Tomoyo choked out, clutching her stomach from laughter. Eriol smirked at her. "If I didn't have to go to the bathroom, we'd be sleeping in the  
  
Same classroom right now." He said, making Tomoyo stop laughing. "Well you didn't, so I'm giving you 5 minutes to get your sleeping bag out of our classroom and go to the classroom next door." Tomoyo said, opening the door to their classroom. Eriol rolled his eyes and followed her.  
  
  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Eriol woke up at the smell of bacon and eggs on the air. He then heard his stomach grumble and he chuckled to himself. He got up from his sleeping bag and left the classroom to go down to the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"What smells so good?" Eriol's voice made Tomoyo jump. "Geez Hiiragizawa, scare me to death!" she scolded him. That's when she realized something. "Um, Hiiragizawa?" she hesitated, blushing. Eriol sat down on a chair and looked up at her. "Yeah?" He asked. Tomoyo turned away, so Eriol wouldn't  
  
Notice her blush and make fun of her through the whole day about it. "Don't you have a robe to put over your pajamas? It's very rude to do that, you know." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. Eriol looked down at himself and blushed. "Oops." He mumbled, going red. "I guess my stomach has a  
  
Mind of its own." He got up from the table and left the cafeteria, and when he did, Tomoyo groaned. "WHY IS HE MAKING ME BLUSH?!?!" she wailed. - I know it's not because of his pajamas, so WHY? - She thought furiously, but she knew no one was going to answer her questions.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here ya go," she said, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Eriol. He inhaled the smell and licked his lips. "Great! I'm starving!" he said before munching on the bacon. Tomoyo took this chance and stared hard at him. She never noticed this before, but Eriol looked quite handsome. The way his  
  
Blue hair fell on his eyes made him look mysteriously handsome. And behind his glasses, Tomoyo noticed that Eriol's eyes are a beautiful shade of blue mixed with silver. They reminder her of sapphire. Then Tomoyo's eyes fell on Eriol's hands. They looked so soft, she wondered if they felt soft the way  
  
They looked like. "Hey Daidouji, are you going to eat or what?" Eriol's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Tomoyo blushed and looked down, so Eriol wouldn't see it. "I'm not that hungry." She said, pushing her plate away from her and standing up. "Besides, I already ate while you were still sleeping."  
  
She started walking out of the door. "But where are you going?" Eriol's question made Tomoyo stop in her tracks. She turned to face him. "I'm going to see if the gym is opened." She said before walking out of the cafeteria. Once she turned the corner, she leaned on the wall. - Am I ATTRACTED to  
  
Eriol? - She thought, and right there, she knew the answer to her question. "Oh boy," she muttered under her breath. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
~ Gym ~  
  
Eriol slightly opened the door to the gym to see Tomoyo playing with a volleyball. He couldn't help but feel that Tomoyo started acting weird around him after that little incident with his pajamas. - Wonder what's gotten into her? - He thought, watching Tomoyo punch the ball to the wall and back to her.  
  
Once again, Eriol was hypnotized at how graceful her body moved to catch the ball, and how her long hair bounces in her ponytail. He mentally shook himself from his thoughts and entered the gym. "Hey Daidouji!" he called out, and Tomoyo missed the ball. She groaned and turned to Eriol. "Look what  
  
You made me do!" she yelled, getting irritated. Eriol smirked. "Then that means you concentrate too hard." He said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "And I suppose YOU'LL teach me how to play volleyball?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Eriol's smirk grew wider. "No," he said. "But I have a  
  
MUCH better idea." Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at her. "I hate the sound of that," she said to him, and Eriol laughed at her reply.  
  
  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
"I win!" Tomoyo yelled happily. Eriol glared at her. Tomoyo saw it and stuck her tongue at him. "You're just mad 'cause you got beaten by a GIRL!" she exclaimed happily. Although Eriol was shooting daggers at her, he couldn't help but smile inside. He'd do anything - no, scratch that - he'd GIVE  
  
Anything to see her face flushed and eyes lighting up like it is now everyday, for the rest of his life. For the past hour, Tomoyo and Eriol went head to head in a volleyball competition, and as much as Eriol's good at it, Tomoyo beat him fair and square. "That goes to show that women are better than  
  
Men!" Tomoyo's voice broke Eriol's thoughts. He shot her a look, but Tomoyo wasn't looking. She was busy putting down the net. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or help me put down the net?" Tomoyo asked, staring at him. Eriol sighed. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and helped her. Tomoyo  
  
Frowned. "What's up with you Hiiragizawa? Why are you all touchy just because I beat you in volleyball?" she asked. Eriol narrowed his eyes at her. "Because men ARE better than women!" he replied teasingly, and dodged just in time to avoid the volleyball that was thrown at him.  
  
  
  
Well! That chapter's done! Took me FOREVER to do this, because I had to nag my sister to get off the computer! Well, see you guys later! ^_~ 


	6. The Music Room

~ Tomoyo and Eriol pops out of nowhere ~  
  
Tomoyo: Wow, is it just me or has it been awhile since I've hosted angel- twinklez' fic?  
  
Eriol: no, it's just you  
  
Tomoyo: ~ glares at Eriol ~ Anyway, angel-twinklez can't host her fic today because she has a project to do.  
  
Eriol: Yeah, so we're hosting this fic for her. Hey Tomoyo, did angel- twinklez finally made you stop hating me on her fic?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ shrugs ~ I don't know. I haven't really paid much attention ^-^U  
  
Eriol: ~ mumbling ~ why can't she pay more attention?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ glares at Eriol again ~ Hey! I heard that! ~ Pretends to be mad at Eriol ~  
  
Eriol: I'm sorry, Tomoyo! ~ Tomoyo huffed ~ I love you very much!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ smiles at Eriol, then kisses him ~ All right, I forgive you. And I love you very much too. Well, here's chapter 6!  
  
  
  
Stuck with You: The Music Room  
  
After playing a bunch more of sports including basketball, tennis, soccer and such, (most of which Tomoyo won at), they realized that they spent the whole day in the gym playing sports. After retiring from the games and putting all the equipment away, Eriol and Tomoyo decided to rest for awhile and  
  
Sat on the floor. Eriol pat his stomach, which growled, and he chuckled. "Guess I'm hungry." He muttered, but Tomoyo heard him. She rolled her eyes. "You know what I realized, Hiiragizawa?" she said. Eriol looked at her. "What?" he asked. "There's never a time when you're NOT hungry." She  
  
Answered. Eriol chuckled even more, causing Tomoyo to raise her eyebrow. "Why, you jealous?" he asked mysteriously. Tomoyo gave him a confused look in response. Then suddenly, Tomoyo stood up. "Well, we shouldn't keep your 'bottomless-pit-of-a-stomach' go to waste. Come on, let's make  
  
Dinner." She said, not bothering to wait for him and went straight to the door. Eriol was slightly dazed until he heard the door slam shut. He blinked and looked around. "Hey Tomoyo, wait up!" he yelled and ran after her.  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, Tomoyo stopped in her tracks, and Eriol bumped into her. "Hey!" he cried out, rubbing his forehead. Tomoyo gasped. "Oh no!" she shrieked. Eriol frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I forgot to teach you how to cook!" she exclaimed, but before Eriol can  
  
Reply, she grabbed his arm. "No matter, you'll just help me make lasagna!" she said, dragging him into the counter. Eriol yanked his arm away from Tomoyo's grasp. "No!' he exclaimed. "I don't want lasagna for dinner!" Tomoyo glared at him. "Well we are, so DEAL with it!" she shot back. After a few  
  
Minutes of arguing, Tomoyo finally won. She rubbed her hands in excitement. "All right, we'll start by softening the pasta." She said to herself. Then she turned to Eriol, who was glaring at her. "Well don't just stand there! Make use of yourself! Come and help me!" she said, motioning for him to go near  
  
Her. Eriol stared at her dully before going to her. After MANY more arguments and FINALLY figuring out the difference between tomato paste and tomato sauce, they both managed to make lasagna without much mess.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dinner is served!" Tomoyo announced, placing the lasagna between Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo sat down and cut the lasagna into squares. She picked up her fork. "All right! Let's dig in!" she exclaimed and helped herself with their dinner. A moment has passed and Tomoyo finally  
  
Realized that Eriol didn't make a move. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, gesturing to the lasagna. Eriol nodded and slowly took a piece of the lasagna. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Hey, the lasagna isn't that bad." She said. Then she fully looked at him. "What do you  
  
Have against lasagna anyway?" she asked. Eriol stared at the food before staring at her. "Nakuru made lasagna once, and it was delicious, when she found out that the pasta was expired AFTER I finished it all." He said, and chuckled at the memory. "I was sick for a week, and I couldn't go anywhere  
  
Without throwing up." He then noticed Tomoyo turning green. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, a worried look pasted on his face. Tomoyo muttered a small "excuse me" before standing up and rushing out of the cafeteria. Eriol raised his eyebrow before taking a bite of the lasagna. His eyes lit up. "Hey!  
  
This isn't bad at all!" he exclaimed before stuffing his mouth happily.  
  
~ The next day (Tuesday) ~  
  
"Where'd you go last night?" Eriol asked as soon as he entered the kitchen the next day, where he saw Tomoyo cooking breakfast. "I got sick," she muttered. Eriol looked concerned. "Are you okay now?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay." She said and handed him a plate of hotdogs.  
  
Eriol stared at it before looking at her again, a confused look in his face. Tomoyo shrugged. "There was no other food to make," she said before biting into her hotdog.  
  
~*~  
  
After washing the dishes and taking a quick shower, plus doing her laundry, Tomoyo found herself bored. She laid down on her sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling, racking her brain of what to do. "I'm SO bored!" she whined. Then she stood up. "The music room!" she exclaimed happily before rushing  
  
Out the door. On the way there, she heard a beautiful melody being played. Tomoyo sighed dreamily. "Must be Hiiragizawa," she said before entering the music room. She was right. Eriol was at the piano, playing such a beautiful melody that Tomoyo felt like she was in a trance. As soon as the melody  
  
Stopped, she realized that she was by the piano. Eriol smiled at her. "Infatuated, I see," he said. Tomoyo glared at him. "Not at you, but at the melody you just played." She said. Then she got an idea. "Why don't we do a duet?" she asked. That got Eriol's attention. "What do you think we should do?" he  
  
Asked. An image of a music sheet flashed by Tomoyo's eyes, and she quickly went to the cupboard and took it out. "What about this? I need a pianist to play the melody for me, and since I don't know much about piano, I was thinking you could do it for me." She said. Then, she gave him her puppy- eyed  
  
Look. "Please?!" she pleaded, sticking out her lower lip cutely. Eriol fought hard not to blush, and it took his whole self-control to do so. "All right. Stop looking at me that way now," he said, looking away from her. "Yes!" Tomoyo jumped for joy. Eriol shook his head in defeat. "Women," he muttered under  
  
His breath.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hey! Would you look at that! Angel-twinklez made us negotiate! Isn't that good enough for you Eriol?  
  
~ Looks around for Eriol, but couldn't find him ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Puts her hands on her hips ~ Wonder where he is?  
  
~ Angel-twinklez popped out of nowhere, carrying a big board with her ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ glaring at Tomoyo ~ Get your boyfriend away from me!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ looks confused ~ what did he do?  
  
Angel-twinklez: He won't let me do my project in peace! He keeps bugging me whether I made you and him like each other on my fic! Please tell him to leave me alone! I'll love you forever!  
  
Tomoyo: -_-U All right, I'll have a talk with him  
  
Angel-twinklez: ^-^ Great! ~ Turns to crowd ~ All right guys, please review my fic! ~ Blows kisses to everyone before disappearing into thin air ~  
  
Tomoyo: yeah, what she said. ~ Looks for Eriol ~ Eriol Hiiragizawa! Come out or you'll never see the daylight again! ~ Disappears too ~ 


	7. The Duet

Hey everyone! Wow, I didn't know how much you guys loved the introduction, so I guess I can pull Eriol and Tomoyo in permanently.. ~ mumbles how she's going to regret doing so later on ~  
  
~ Eriol and Tomoyo pops in ~  
  
Tomoyo: Oh don't worry angel-twinklez, we love you too!  
  
Eriol: no comment  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ mumbles again ~ like I wanted yours anyway  
  
Eriol: ~ glares ~ I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR BUGGING YOU! I mean, you did get a good grade on your project, right?  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ glares too ~ how would I know? I'm not the one that made me spill ink all over it because SOMEONE kept bugging me!  
  
Tomoyo: ALL RIGHT! STOP EVERYONE! Angel-twinklez, you have to forgive and forget. And Eriol, we talked about this already. DON'T BUG ANGEL-TWINKLEZ ABOUT HOW SHE'LL MAKE THE STORY!  
  
Eriol and Angel-twinklez: ~ bowed apologetically ~ sorry Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol: ~ whispers to angel-twinklez ~ I don't think you want Tomoyo mad. It can get pretty ugly!  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ raises eyebrow at Eriol, then turns to the crowd ~ All right guys! Enjoy Chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song, "Only Hope". Isn't it obvious I'm in love with this song? (Eriol: No. Angel-twinklez ~ glares ~ who asked for your opinion? Tomoyo: What did I say about you two arguing? Angel-twinklez and Eriol: Sorry Tomoyo)  
  
  
  
Stuck with You: The Duet  
  
~ Wednesday ~  
  
After breakfast, Tomoyo and Eriol headed down the music room to practice the duet that they were going to do. "Hey Daidouji, You never told me what song we're going to do," Eriol said, taking his seat on the piano. Tomoyo gave him a music sheet. "This is the song we're going to do," she answered.  
  
Eriol studied the music sheet carefully. "Okay, this is the plan: We both study the music sheet on different places, so we won't get distracted, and we'll meet back here at exactly 5:00 at noon," Tomoyo said. Eriol tore his eyes away from the music sheet and looked at Tomoyo. "Who made you in  
  
Charge?" he asked. Tomoyo leaned forward, her face inches away from Eriol. "You don't want me mad, do you Hiiragizawa?" she asked, looking straight into his sapphire eyes, all the while trying hard not to blush. Eriol gulped. "N-no," he stammered. He was never this close from Tomoyo, and by the way  
  
She's staring at him like that, it took all his self-control not to grab her face and kiss her. Tomoyo forced herself to look away, and when she did, she pulled back, grinning. "Great! I knew you'd see it my way." She said triumphantly. A plan formed on Eriol's head, and he stood up in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll let you be in charge in turn for something else," he said, smirking. Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously. "I don't like that look of yours," she stated. Eriol chuckled. "Well, it's either you let me in charge, or you'll be in charge in one condition," he said. Tomoyo groaned and rolled her eyes. "All right, what is it  
  
That you want from me?" she asked. Eriol smiled evilly. "I'll let you be in charge, if you'll let me sleep in the same classroom as you." He said. Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "That's bribery!" she exclaimed. Eriol ran a hand through his hair. "That's the way life goes," he simply said. Tomoyo glared at him for  
  
Awhile, but gave in after. "All right," she sighed. Eriol patted her on the shoulder. "Great! Then I guess I'll be busy moving my things back to our classroom!" he smiled at her, but Tomoyo only glared at him. Eriol just laughed and left the music room. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at the door for a  
  
Moment before looking at the music sheet. "I'll make him pay later on," she muttered to herself before studying the lyrics of the song.  
  
~ 5:00 at noon ~  
  
"Well, I got all my stuff at the classroom," Eriol said, entering the music room, where he saw Tomoyo rubbing her temples. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Tomoyo looked up and smiled weakly at him. "I'm okay," she answered. "This is normal. I get headaches when I study too much. It's a Daidouji  
  
curse." Eriol laughed and took his seat on the piano. Tomoyo went over to him. "Did you even study the music sheet?" she asked. Eriol placed the music sheet on the music holder. "Of course," he replied. Tomoyo got confused. "But didn't it take you the whole time to move all your stuff into the  
  
classroom?" she asked. Eriol nodded in response. "So how did you study the music sheet?" Tomoyo asked, racking her brain for a possible explanation. "I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed, remember?" Eriol said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. How could I forget?" she said sarcastically. Eriol placed  
  
his hands on the keys of the piano, "Ready when you are," he said. Tomoyo sat beside him and smiled. "Ready," she said. Eriol swallowed hard. NOW how was he going to concentrate when Tomoyo is millimeters away from him? But he forced his mind to concentrate on the music sheet and he started  
  
Playing. A moment later, Tomoyo joined him.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
Eriol almost forgot the next note because of Tomoyo's beautiful voice, but got his senses back as soon as it left.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray  
  
To be only yours I know now...  
  
You're my only hope  
  
Tomoyo was having a hard time getting her head straight, partly because of her pounding head, but also because Eriol kept brushing his arm at hers, and it send some kind of tingling feeling in her. - Could it be that I'm more than attracted to him? - She thought, but continued on the song.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again  
  
  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray  
  
To be only yours I know now...  
  
You're my only hope  
  
Eriol took in Tomoyo's scent absent-mindedly. It seems that her scent was the only way he can keep his head straight. - Oh how I love you so much, - He thought to himself.  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of lungs  
  
I'm giving it back  
  
Tomoyo thought about all the things that she was feeling when Eriol was around, and reality hit her hard. - Oh my God, - she thought. - I'm not attracted to Eriol. I'm in love with him! -  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray  
  
To be only yours I know now...  
  
You're my only hope  
  
Tomoyo turned to face Eriol, smiling at him as she finished the song, who smiled back at her. She finally faced the fact that she WAS in love with Eriol. - No use hiding it, or fighting it, - she thought. Then she saw Eriol leaning forward to her slowly, and she found herself following his gesture. But as soon  
  
As their faces were inches away from each other, Tomoyo's watch beeped. Tomoyo pulled back and looked at her watch. She gasped and grabbed Eriol's arm. "That's the second time that we lost track of time for your cooking lesson! Come on! We're going to make sushi and don't you dare  
  
Agree with me!" she exclaimed, covering the moment that happened a while ago. Eriol, who just snapped out of his trance, got the idea of what Tomoyo was trying to do and followed along. "What are you talking about? I love sushi! The only problem is that I don't know how to make it," he said, but at the  
  
Same time, a question popped into his head. - Is it possible that Tomoyo might feel the same way about me as I feel about her? - he thought, and smiled as an image of Tomoyo and him going out entered his mind.  
  
  
  
Angel-twinklez: So how was it guys? Hey, at least Tomoyo finally realized that she's in love with Eriol, right? ~ Turns to Eriol ~ There! Are you happy now?  
  
Eriol: ~ nodded, but glared after ~ But I'm not sure what Tomoyo feels about me!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ appeared out of nowhere and laid her head on Eriol's shoulder, and Eriol wrapped his arm around her ~ Of course you know how I feel about you Eriol!  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ cutting the sappiness ~ All right everyone! Review please! And I'm REALLY getting sick of these two lovebirds mumbling sappy stuff to each other.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol: HEY!  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ laughs at them, then realized that Eriol and Tomoyo are chasing after her ~ AAAHHH!!! Bye everyone!!!!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol: ~ running after angel-twinklez ~ Come back here angel- twinklez! When we get you, let's see who's going to laugh then!!!! 


	8. Swimming Trunks incident

~ Tomoyo pops in ~  
  
Tomoyo: Hello everyone! Angel-twinklez can't host her fic again because it's not because of a project.. No, it's not that.. It's because she's grounded.. Yup, Grounded.. That mischievous girl..  
  
~ Eriol pops in, laughing his head off ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ glares ~ and what are YOU laughing about?  
  
Eriol: ~ Wipes tears from eyes ~ Angel-twinklez is GROUNDED!!! ~ rolls on the floor, laughing ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ shakes her head ~ Sometimes, I don't think Eriol will EVER learn to be nice to others. ~ turns to the crowd ~ so guys, I hope you enjoy chapter 8 while I teach my boyfriend a lesson here! ~ takes Eriol's arm and starts dragging him, who continues to laugh ~  
  
  
  
Stuck with You: Swimming Trunks incident  
  
  
  
After Tomoyo realized that she was in love with Eriol, she realized much more things after that. Like how she can't get Eriol out of her head. She was pretty annoyed because she can't sleep as much as she used to, and also because she knows that Eriol is just a few metres away, snoozing. She also  
  
Realized that they've been having a little routine during the week. Tomoyo would wake up before Eriol and she'd go down to the cafeteria to make breakfast. Then, Eriol wakes up at the smell of breakfast, go down to the cafeteria and starts eating, and Tomoyo leaving him to do the dishes. Then  
  
They would go explore the school, which almost takes them the whole day. ANOTHER thing Tomoyo realized is that Eriol acts as if nothing had happened during their little duet in the music room. - I guess he's used to it, since girls always swoon him at school, - she thought one night when she  
  
Couldn't sleep. It annoyed her a bit, but didn't let it get to her and acted the same way as Eriol. Eriol, on the other hand, is going through the same thing Tomoyo's going through, but he decided to act like nothing happened because if he did, he Tomoyo would certainly see right through him and guess that  
  
He loves her, which he doesn't want to happen because he's afraid Tomoyo might not feel the same way about him. So technically, they are avoiding that little scene.  
  
~ Thursday ~  
  
Tomoyo was folding her clothes neatly, because lately she's been throwing them aside and since she was bored once again, she decided to make herself busy. She was alone in the classroom, and she has no idea where Eriol is, so she was using up this time to fold her clothes in peace and let her  
  
Drown herself in her thoughts. But her thoughts broke when she saw her bathing suit. It was a two-piece bathing suit that was navy blue and had a strip of baby blue at the right side. The top part had straps and only covered the part that was needed to be covered. The bottom part of her bathing suit was  
  
A skort, consisting of shorts under a skirt. Tomoyo smiled, a plan forming in her head. She threw the rest of the unfolded clothes into her luggage and concluded that she'll make time to fix it, took an outfit and a towel and headed for the door. All of a sudden, a good swim might just clear her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
On the way to the swimming pool, she met Eriol lurking around. As soon as they saw each other, they stopped in their tracks. Eriol was the one who talked first. "Where are you going with a bunch of clothes and a towel?" he asked curiously. - there goes my time of swimming in peace, - Tomoyo  
  
Thought. "I was heading down to the swimming pool," she thought, and decided that she might as well invite him to join her. "Would you like to join me?" she asked. Eriol grinned. "Sure! But first, I want to say something," he said. Tomoyo frowned. Eriol Hiiragizawa was never caught dead being serious  
  
Unless he's saying something personal to Li-kun. "Daidouji, we've known each other since grade 4," he began, and Tomoyo was a little bit intrigued of where he was going with this. "We might've started on the wrong foot, but we've known each other since grade 4, and I was thinking maybe we should  
  
Go on the first name basis," he said. Tomoyo pretended to think hard, but inside, she was more than happy to call him 'Eriol-kun'. After a while, she smiled. "Sure Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed. "But only if you call me 'Tomoyo'," she said, Eriol smiled genuinely at her. Tomoyo noticed that he's been doing  
  
That to her often, which she thought was a good sign. "All right then, Tomoyo-chan," he said. "You can go to the swimming pool, I'll just catch up with you." And with that, he ran to their classroom. Tomoyo smiled once again before making her way into the swimming pool.  
  
~ Swimming pool ~  
  
Tomoyo met Eriol at the door of the swimming pool. "Please be open," she muttered and pushed the door. To their amazement, it opened. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged smiles and went different ways to change. Tomoyo was the first to come out of the change room and into the pool. She decided to wait  
  
For Eriol. Once he came out, she wished she didn't because Eriol had no shirt on. She blushed, looking away, so that he wouldn't see. - Oh my God, - she thought. Eriol's body was so well built. Tomoyo wondered if Eriol went to a gym to get his muscles. Meanwhile, Eriol took one look at Tomoyo and  
  
Immediately blushed. - She HAS to be related to Aphrodite, - he thought. Tomoyo's curves are right were they are supposed to be, and the way her hair was flowing freely from her back was enough to make Eriol want to tangle his fingers on them. (A/N: PLEASE don't think nasty thoughts people! They're  
  
Only 15!) Tomoyo cleared her throat and looked at the size of the school's swimming pool. She got an idea. "Eriol-kun, are you up for a little one on one at swimming laps?" she asked, looking at him at the corner of her eye. Eriol smirked. "3 laps." He stated. Tomoyo smiled evilly. "Make sure to get a good  
  
look at my back because that's all you're going to see," she said, positioning herself. Eriol did the same. "That won't be necessary because you'll be too busy catching up to me." He said. Tomoyo started to count. "At the count of 3. 1..2..3!" and they both jumped into the water at the same time. On the  
  
First lap, Eriol was on the lead, but on the second lap, Tomoyo was. On the way to their third lap, they were neck in neck, but Tomoyo won. "YES! WHO'S THE BEST? ME!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in victory. Eriol glared at her. "I let you win because I'm too much of a gentleman," he said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. "Excuse me? I hope you got a good look at my back because you'll never see it again!" she exclaimed. Eriol swam up to her and dunked her head into the water. "How do you like this, Miss Tomoyo?" he smirked. Of course, Tomoyo knew he was going to do this, so before Eriol  
  
Dunked her head into the water, she took a huge breath. Under the water, Tomoyo was waiting patiently for Eriol to take his hand off her neck, until she saw his swimming trunks. A plan formed in Tomoyo's head, and took hold of his swimming trunks. Closing her eyes, she pulled the swimming trunks off  
  
Of Eriol. On the surface, Eriol was getting bored because Tomoyo wasn't forcing her head to go up the surface, so he decided to stop. Tomoyo pulled her head out of the water and quickly swam to the edge of the swimming pool. Eriol looked at her, confused. "Are you heading off now?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and held out Eriol's trunks. "Lost something, Mister Hiiragizawa?" she asked, laughing as she watched Eriol turn wide eyed, looked down at the water and looked back up, red as a tomato. "Tomoyo, give that back!" he said. Tomoyo laughed harder and held his trunks above Eriol. "Not  
  
Unless you can get it!" she said in a singsong voice. Eriol racked his brain on how to get it back, when suddenly, he remembered that he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed and with one point of his finger, his finger trunks flew out of Tomoyo's hand and went to him. Tomoyo glared. "Hey! That's  
  
Cheating!" she cried and jumped into the water. Eriol quickly put on his swimming trunks and pointed his finger at the rampaging Tomoyo, who flew back into the edge of the swimming pool. Eriol swam toward her and imprisoned her with his hands on her wrists. "You never mess with the reincarnation of  
  
Clow Reed," he said, getting lost into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Tomoyo stared back into his Sapphire eyes, and realizing what might happen, she yanked her wrists off of Eriol and smiled. "I'll think about it," she said. Knowing that the moment was over, Eriol let Tomoyo go out of the swimming pool.  
  
Tomoyo turned back to Eriol. "I'm heading back to the cafeteria because swimming always makes me hungry," she explained. "Wanna join me?" Eriol smiled and got out of the swimming pool too. "I'd like that," he said and separated ways again to change.  
  
  
  
~ Tomoyo and Eriol pops in ~  
  
Tomoyo: Wow. What a chapter. Don't you think so Eriol?  
  
Eriol: ~ swallows hard ~ um.. no comment?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ sighs ~ sometimes, I think you're too mean to others  
  
Eriol: ~ wraps an arm around Tomoyo ~ I'm not mean to you!  
  
Tomoyo ~ looks dully at Eriol ~ that's because I'm your girlfriend!  
  
Eriol: ~ puts his hands up in defense ~ Sorry.. Sorry.. I think I'll shut up now  
  
Tomoyo: ~ turns to crowd ~ Well guys, please review Angel-twinklez' fic.. It would mean a lot to her ~ Eriol coughs, making Tomoyo glare at him ~ 


	9. This is for you

~ Angel-twinklez pops in, dabbing her eyes with tissue paper ~ Everyone.. I have some bad news.. This fic is coming to an end! ~ sobs uncontrollably ~ That's why I want to thank all of you for giving me such good reviews.. ~ chokes ~ I can't talk anymore.. Tomoyo, please take over for me ~ blows nose ~  
  
~ Tomoyo pops in and tries to comfort angel-twinklez ~  
  
Tomoyo: There, there angel-twinklez.. Don't cry.. ~ angel-twinklez continued to sob ~ ~Tomoyo faces the crowd ~ Since angel-twinklez can't talk right now, I might as well give you guys the summary for her next fic! Well, here goes nothing!  
  
Please Don't Cry: Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, got married to another man. At first, Tomoyo was thrilled to finally have a father, since she grew up not having one. But as soon as her mother leaves to do business in Italy, Tomoyo's stepfather starts harassing her. Tomoyo, scared of her once loving stepfather, decided to runaway and bought tickets to England, where her real father lives. But before she went to her father's, she stopped at Eriol's house, who gladly took her in. Then as days go by, Eriol finds himself falling in love with the amethyst-eyed girl. But when he finds out what Tomoyo's been through, will he be able to protect her to all the pain she's been through?  
  
~ Eriol pops in ~  
  
Eriol: ~ Looks at angel-twinklez, who's still crying, and raises an eyebrow at Tomoyo ~ what is she crying about?  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ glares at Eriol ~ Would you PLEASE mind your own business and let me wallow?  
  
Eriol: ~ whispers to crowd ~ I think she's in PMS.. ~ chuckles, then gets hit by a shoe ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ smirks ~ BULLSEYE!  
  
Tomoyo: -_-U All right everyone! Here's Chapter 9!  
  
Stuck with You: This is for you  
  
~ Friday ~  
  
Tomoyo was once again folding her clothes neatly, since she has put it aside again yesterday. The events of yesterday flashed through her mind, and she shook her head. Once she was done folding her clothes, she went to the window and picked a cherry blossom on the nearest tree. Bored out of her  
  
Mind, she decided to pluck the petals of the cherry blossom, mumbling "He loves me" and "He loves me not". Once she ran out of the petals, the last thing she said was "He loves me". Tomoyo blushed and threw the stem outside the window and stared at the window. "I wish that he DOES love  
  
Me," she said. Her thoughts trailed back to when she first met Eriol. Oh, how she was tempted to murder him everytime Eriol annoyed her. Then she remembered how they first got stuck together. Now that she thought about it, it was her fault they were stuck at school in the first place because if she  
  
Went back to their classroom instead of sleeping in the Music room, they'd be out in the cottage with Sakura and everyone else, enjoying their time.. Tomoyo giggled. - Then again, if we didn't get stuck here, we would still be bickering at each other, and we wouldn't have fun at all, - she thought,  
  
Catching a petal that fell from the cherry blossom tree. But one thing she was really looking forward to on the cottage was the dance on Friday. "And it was supposed to start tonight," she sighed. She suddenly realized that tomorrow, everyone will be coming back to the school. Tomoyo stood up, thinking  
  
Of where Eriol could be. ''I've got to ask him what we'll tell everyone if they find us here," she said, bolting out the door to find Eriol.  
  
~ Gym ~  
  
Eriol was throwing the basketball into the hoop, barely concentrating if it shoots or not. He was thinking of telling Tomoyo what he feels about her, because he couldn't keep it in anymore. "Even if she rejects me, at least the best thing she will HAVE to do is be friends with me," he mumbled, throwing  
  
The ball into to the hoop. He suddenly remembered it was Friday today, and there would be a dance in the cottage. He was really looking forward to it, because he thought that Tomoyo and him could settle their differences and start as friends. Eriol smiled. - Well at least that we've already let bigons be  
  
Bigons," he muttered, catching the ball. Now all he has to do is let go of his pride and tell Tomoyo that he loves her. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang echoed through the gym. Eriol turned to the door and saw Tomoyo leaning on the door, panting. Although the picture was cute, Eriol  
  
Couldn't help but choke back laughter. "Dear Tomoyo-chan, I never thought you were anxious to see me," he couldn't help but say a remark. Tomoyo glared at him. "I'll let that one go because I have something to tell you." Eriol frowned. Tomoyo Daidouji never let a remark go to waste without some of  
  
Her own. This is something serious. "What is it that you have to tell me?" he asked, going serious now. Tomoyo seemed worried. "Eriol, I just remembered that everyone's coming back from the cottage tomorrow, and if they find us here, what explanation would we tell them?" she asked. Eriol  
  
Rolled his eyes. "Tomoyo, you're getting worked up over nothing. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I have a plan," Eriol said, turning his attention back to shooting the ball into the hoop. Tomoyo groaned. "What you just said sounds more like a death sentence," she said before heading to  
  
The door. Eriol smirked and turned to her when Tomoyo's thought entered his mind. "I wish I was at the dance." Eriol bit his lip. He just found a way to tell Tomoyo how he feels about her. Eriol put the basketball back to the equipment room and left the gym. He has a lot of preparation to make.  
  
~ 7:00 p.m. ~  
  
Tomoyo stretched happily. She was finally done folding her clothes, and it felt like she has been hunched over for 3 years. "Well, better get dinner started," she said to herself and went to the door. As soon as she opened it though, she found a rose on the floor. Tomoyo smiled and picked it up.  
  
There, on the stem, was a note. She gently pulled it off the rose and opened it.  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
This past week of being stuck with you was quite a memorable one. And to show that I'm not lying, go to the gym and wear formal clothes.  
  
-Eriol  
  
Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at the note. "What are you up to, Hiiragizawa?" she muttered under her breath, but decided to go along with it. She went back to the classroom and went through her clothes carefully before pulling out her dress that was supposed to be for the dance. She smiled at it and  
  
Without another thought, she quickly changed into it.  
  
~*~  
  
Before she came out of the classroom, she looked at herself once again. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees. Her hear was up in an elegant bun, with strands of hair curling down and framing her face. She had a little blush on to put a little bit of color into her complexion and lip gloss  
  
That makes her lips extra shiny without wearing off for 8 hours. Black, platform sandals and silver heart studs that match her bracelet and necklace completed her outfit. Tomoyo smiled at herself. "I've outdone myself this time," she mumbled, but otherwise left the classroom and headed down the  
  
Gym. Once she was there, she gasped. The gym was completely transformed. It was beautifully decorated, and on the side were a variety of food and refreshments. And there, standing on the center, was Eriol, dressed in black pants and a dark blue sweater. His hair was neatly combed, and his outfit  
  
Made his eyes look brighter. Tomoyo blushed. Though dressed in casual clothes, Tomoyo noted that Eriol looked more handsome than before. Eriol went over to him and offered a hand. Music started playing, and Tomoyo has no idea where it's coming from, but that's the least of her worries. "Would  
  
You care to dance?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled and took his hand. "I would love to," she replied. Eriol put one hand on Tomoyo's waist and the other held her hand. Tomoyo placed her hand on Eriol's shoulder. "I didn't know you can dance," Tomoyo said. Eriol smirked. "It's one of my talents," he said,  
  
Twirling Tomoyo around. Tomoyo laughed. "I'm not surprised you know how to dance," Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed. "Well, it's one of the things you have to know if you're a Daidouji," she replied. After dancing song after song, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to take a break and went over to the food. "Did you  
  
Cook all these?" Tomoyo asked, nibbling on a cookie. Eriol smirked. "It's amazing what you can do with magic," he said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, smiling. "No wonder these food are delicious," she said. Eriol frowned. "I heard that!" he exclaimed. Tomoyo laughed and tried all the food that was on  
  
The table. So far, she was having a great time. She didn't even think about the dance that everyone was having at the cottage. She was just glad that Eriol did this for her.  
  
~*~  
  
During a slow song, Eriol and Tomoyo were dancing slowly. "Eriol, I want to ask you something." She said. Eriol looked at her. "Ask away," he said. Tomoyo bit her lip. "Why did you go through all this trouble for?" she asked. Eriol hesitated. - The moment of truth, - he thought. They stopped dancing  
  
And Eriol held Tomoyo's hand. "I wanted to tell you something," he said. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Eriol gathered up all his courage. "I love you," he blurted out. Tomoyo was shocked. Eriol, the guy she hated and now she loves with all her heart, loves her too? "The real  
  
Reason why I've been annoying you ever since I came to Tomoeda is because I've loved you through it all. Annoying you was the only thing I can do so you can talk to me." He explained. Tomoyo was speechless. - Meiling was right. He does love me, that's why he keeps annoying me, - she thought.  
  
Tomoyo didn't bother to listen what Eriol was babbling about, and stopped him mid-sentence by kissing him. Eriol tried to process what was happening, and when he finally gave up, he pulled Tomoyo closer and kissed her back. Tomoyo pulled away. "I love you too," she said. Eriol had to get his head  
  
Straight and took in what Tomoyo just said. He went wide-eyed. "Y-you do?" he stammered. Tomoyo laughed and wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck. "Yes. I admit, I hated you ever since you laughed at me when I fell down the stairs, but the more I got to know the real you, I found myself falling  
  
For you until I was completely in love with you." She said. Eriol smiled and wrapped his arms around Tomoyo. "I'm glad you feel the same way about me." He said. He didn't give Tomoyo a chance to speak because he pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
Angel-twinklez: Well, chapter 9 is done. The next chapter will be.. The last chapter.. ~ Starts crying again ~  
  
~ Tomoyo pops in and starts comforting angel-twinklez again ~  
  
Tomoyo: Oh angel-twinklez, please! Don't cry anymore!  
  
~ Eriol pops in ~  
  
Eriol: ~ shaking his head ~ what a baby! ~ Gets hit by angel-twinklez' shoe again ~  
  
Eriol: @_@ please review angel-twinklez' fic! ~ Falls down on the floor, unconscious ~  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol! ~ Runs to him and disappears ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ biting down a smile ~ you heard what Eriol said. Please review! Bye everyone! 


	10. Back from the Cottage

Hello everyone! Guess what? I got sick again! Yes, I did, and I also lost my voice! Now I sound like a man! Isn't that just sad?  
  
~ Tomoyo and Eriol pops in ~  
  
Tomoyo: Oh poor angel-twinklez.. It's okay!  
  
Eriol: Hey, I heard you started to like another coupling!  
  
Angel-twinklez: So? I'm still crazy about you two just as much!  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, how could you fight with angel-twinklez when she's sick?  
  
Eriol: ~ glares at angel-twinklez, then walks away, mumbling something about women ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ hugs Tomoyo ~ oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Tomoyo: -_-U always caught in the middle.. ~ Lets go of angel-twinklez ~ Okay guys! Here's the 10th and last chapter!  
  
I'd like to thank Kyte for giving me an idea on how to end my fic! It's not exactly like the idea she gave me since I revised it, but it's still somewhat similar! ^-^  
  
Stuck with You: Back from the Cottage  
  
~ Saturday ~  
  
Tomoyo slowly woke up, and she tried to get up but only to find a pair of arms wrapped around her. Tomoyo frowned and lifted one arm. - Since when did I grow 2 arms? - She thought, but choked back laughter at what she thought. She looked at her left and found Eriol sleeping, his arms around her  
  
Waist. Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. - We didn't.. Did we? - she asked, afraid of the answer. Then she looked down at herself, and found that her clothes are still on her. This time, Tomoyo laughed as the events of yesterday flooded back through her mind. Tomoyo felt Eriol stir, and she looked at him  
  
While he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled. "Morning," she said to him. Eriol had to get his vision straight before smiling back at Tomoyo. "Morning, my dear plum blossom," he said. Tomoyo glared and smacked his arm. "Very funny," she said. She stood up to go make breakfast, but found that she  
  
Was pulled back. Next thing she knew, she was kissing Eriol. She reluctantly pulled away, for she was losing oxygen. "You're SO unbelievable," she said to Eriol. Eriol smirked. "But I know you like it when I am unbelievable," he said. Tomoyo blushed and pushed him off of her. Then she realized that  
  
It was Saturday. "Eriol! Everyone's coming back at noon!" she exclaimed. Eriol rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you I'd take care of it?" he asked. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol for a moment, then sighed. "I don't really have a choice here, do I?" she asked. Eriol shook his head. Tomoyo stood up. "Well  
  
Then, I guess I'll just make breakfast to take my mind off of what you're going to do," she said before leaving. Eriol smirked. "Wait for me, I'm hungry, you know!" he exclaimed before leaving the classroom.  
  
~ 12:00 ~  
  
Tomoyo paced back and forth in the classroom, waiting impatiently for Eriol to come back. Everyone is supposed to be back from the cottage. Tomoyo groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let Eriol take care of this." She murmured. Then the door opened, and Eriol went in.  
  
Tomoyo ran to him. "Well? Have you got a plan or what?" she asked. Eriol took her hands. "Don't worry. I got it under control." He said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Well THAT really helped." She said sarcastically. Eriol laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you my plan. I've made everyone think that we were with them  
  
All this time, but we hide in the bathroom until they come in. When we come out, people would think that we just went to the bathroom," he said. Tomoyo thought hard. "I guess that kind of make sense." She replied. Eriol pulled her in and buried his face into her hair. "You see? Always trust me," he  
  
Mumbled. Tomoyo shivered at his breath, and it took all her Strength to pull away from him. "Would you really think a Daidouji would trust a Hiiragizawa?" she asked, smirking. Eriol smirked too. "It depends, unless your dating a Hiiragizawa." He said. Tomoyo smiled and leaned forward to kiss  
  
Him. But she pulled away as soon as she heard voices. Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "How are we supposed to go to the bathroom without everyone seeing us?" she asked. Eriol snapped his fingers. "Problem solved." He said. Tomoyo stared at him. "What exactly did you do?" she asked. Eriol smirked. "We  
  
Made us invisible." He said. Eriol let go of Tomoyo. "Okay, go and get your stuff and go to the bathroom as fast as you can, but don't hit anyone." He said. Tomoyo nodded, grabbed her luggage (Eriol made it shrink so she won't have a problem carrying it, since she brought 4 luggages with her) and  
  
Ran to the bathroom. Eriol did the same, and as soon as they left, everyone came in. Meiling frowned when she saw the classroom empty. "Where can Eriol and Tomoyo be?" she asked Sakura, who shrugged and examined the place herself. As if on cue, Eriol and Tomoyo came in. As soon as Tomoyo,  
  
Sakura and Meiling spotted one another, they squealed and hugged each other, getting some stares from people. "Tomoyo! We missed you!" Meiling and Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. "I've missed you guys too!" she choked out, and they went back to hugging each other. Eriol  
  
Smirked at the sight, then he felt a nudge on his ribs. He tore his eyes away from Tomoyo and looked at Syaoran. "So, how did it feel like to get stuck with Daidouji?" he asked. "I'm surprised you're still alive." Eriol laughed, causing Tomoyo to look at him. "Well my cute descendant," Syaoran scowled at  
  
This, which Eriol chose to ignore. "It's amazing how anything can happen within a week." Syaoran raised his eyebrow. Eriol turned back to watching Tomoyo, when he found that she was right in front of him. "I see you're talking about us getting stuck together," she smiled evilly. Eriol smirked and took  
  
Tomoyo's hand. "It was quite an adventure," he said. Eriol and Tomoyo continued to stare at each other, while Meiling and Sakura went over to them. Syaoran was confused. He turned to Sakura and mouthed, "What are they talking about?" Sakura shrugged. Meiling nudged Sakura and Syaoran and  
  
Pointed to Eriol and Tomoyo's joined hands. Tomoyo was the first who broke the gaze. "Guys, if you'll excuse me and Eriol, we're just going to go outside and.." she trailed off and looked at Eriol. "Talk," he blurted out. Once they left the classroom, a bunch of questions were on the air. "Eriol? Since  
  
When did Tomoyo ever call Eriol by his first name?" "Why were they holding hands?" "Eriol's still alive! How could that be?"  
  
The End  
  
Angel-twinklez: I know it's a bad ending, but what can I do? I can't get my head straight since I'm feeling dizzy.  
  
Tomoyo: ~ giggles ~ I like Li-kun's question  
  
~ Eriol comes back ~  
  
Eriol: The fic is over?!?! ~ Turns to Tomoyo, who's giggling hysterically ~ Why didn't you call me?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ clears throat and kisses Eriol ~ I didn't think you'd care  
  
Eriol: ~ in a daze ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ gives a weird look, then turns to the crowd ~ All right guys! Please review! ~ blows a kiss ~ 


End file.
